Emmett and Bella's night
by elle.lady
Summary: Oneshot. after edward interrupts emmett and rose together, emmett finds a way to deal with his frustration and get revenge with edward using none other than bella. what did he do? not exactly what you think. not violent. please read. R
1. Chapter 1

**hello. so instead of updating my previous story and finishing my original manuscript, this is what i wrote. please read and review! thanks!**

* * *

**_Emmett and Bella's Night_**

Edward POV

Bella was my life, my love. I couldn't bear the thought of her being defenseless when I wasn't around. I used to ask my family to guard her whenever I had to go to hunt. They all liked Bella and were very comfortable with her being around.

But because of one incident, I never let Emmett watch Bella anymore. He treated Bella as if she's already one of us, family. And because of this, he became too close to her.

Never again will I leave Emmett, especially whenever he wasn't able to satisfy his libido with Rose, to guard Bella. After that night, knowing that he was in her room and the reason why she was in the state where she was in when I found her was enough to convince me Emmett can't be left with her when she's sleeping. There's too much temptation, she tempts people to much with her vulnerability.

"_Just entertained myself. That will teach you not interrupted me and Rose. I only did it 'cause I had to do something with my frustration."_ He said and I shuddered.

What happened that night? This is what happened.

* * *

*flash back*

Emmett POV

"Mmmm… So good, baby." Rose moaned beneath me. One of the things I love about her is how sexy her voice is especially when she's with me like this.

"Tell what you want baby, I'll do it for you." I murmured huskily.

"You know what I want. I want you now." She replied while grabbing the waist of my jeans and pressing me to her body.

"Is that so… then you shall get what you want…" I said. My hands snaked under her skirt and skimmed her inner thighs. I was only seconds away from where we both want my hands to be when Edward knocked on our door.

"Em, come quickly." Edward said. There was no mistaking in the urgency of his voice. My vampire instinct took the better of me and I immediately opened the door, ready to fight- whether it was Victoria, the army or even the Volturi.

I was expecting Edward to be crouching, ready to pounce. But when I saw him outside our door, he was grinning. I was confused.

"What's up?" I asked, I looked back at Rose. She was still on the bed and she winked at me. _Tell me what you want, bro. I still have other business to attend to._

"I really need your help, Emmett. Can I count on you?" he asked grimly.

"Of course. You know I'll always help you." I said. He looked deeply into my eyes so I added, _just tell me what you need and I'll give it right away. I swear._

"Really? Do you swear?" he asked again. He looked so serious so I nodded. I looked back at Rose again. She wasn't smiling anymore. She motioned for me to come in. Edward noticed it and put his hand on my shoulder.

"This is urgent, Em. Can we talk somewhere else?" he asked again. I nodded and told Rose I'd be back as soon as I can to finish what we were doing. Edward led me outside the house where jasper and alice were already waiting. Edward and Alice looked at each other while jasper looked at me with an odd expression. Then he kissed Alice's forehead and went to run with Edward.

I followed them through the woods to a familiar trail. It was very dark and only the light that shines is from the moon. _What's up Eddie? Why are we here?_ I asked mentally when we slowed down.

"I need you to do something for me. A very important mission that I can only trust to the both of you." He said when we stopped at the edge of the forest. I immediately felt excited. Maybe we were going to fight some newborns or track Victoria.

"You're close, Emmett. But you aren't going to attack. Instead, you will defend something. Something very important to our family." He said grimly again. He was very serious.

"You can trust us, Edward." I said seriously as well. Jasper turned his back at us then added in a very odd voice, "I'll help complete this.. uh… mission as well."

"Thank you. Please come with me." Edward said. As we went out of the forest, I saw a house with Esme sitting on the open window. She looked at us and smiled. As we approached, I noticed a familiar scent. Esme stood up and looked at Edward.

"Thank you, mom. Em and Jazz can take it from here." Edward said. Esme kissed his forehead as well as ours then she fled to the forest.

"This is what you are to protect." Edward said, pointing inside the window. The scent grew stronger and I noticed that it was a room- a girl's room. Bella's room. _What the hell?_

"Please take care of my Bella. Thanks Em, Jazz. I owe you. I'll be back before dawn." Edward said and before I can even object, he fled to the forest as well. Once he was away, Jasper fell down in went in a fit of laughter.

"If. Only. You. Could've. Seen. Your. Face. Em!" Jazz said in between hysterics. Of course he knew what I was feeling. Yet he didn't warn me or even tell me anything. He let me believe that we were on some kind of dangerous mission. And of course, Edward tricked me! Fuck them. They're dead. Double dead.

Jasper must have felt anger coming from me because he tried to stop laughing and I immediately felt being calm.

"Don't mess with me, Jazz." I growled.

"Calm down, Em. He only led you on because he knew you wouldn't agree to babysit Bella." He explained.

"Of course I would agree. He doesn't need to trick me!" I snapped.

"Not if you and Rose start with what you were about to do." He said. I felt another wave of anger. I left my beautiful wife in bed when we were about to have an amazing sex just to babysit my brother's girlfriend. They're so fucking triple dead. I growled in frustration. Bella stirred in her sleep.

"You'll wake her up." Jazz said softly.

"Like I care. Rose will kill me. But I'll make sure I kill you both first before she does." I said as I sat on the window, defeated. We sat there, not speaking. Jasper would giggle every now and then but would stop when I glare at him.

It was after midnight when I became really bored. I could think of many ways to ease this boredom and none of them involves watching a sleeping human. I was supposed to be with my wife in bed! But no, I have to guard my paranoid brother's girlfriend. What could happen to her anyway? Her pillow might fall on her face and chock her? Or her sheets might wrap around her neck and kill her? Geez. I like Bella and all but Edward's paranoia and overprotectiveness is getting on my nerves again.

"Why are you in such a foul mood? Its very uncharacteristic of you." Jasper mused.

"Must be the sexual frustration. Don't tell me you haven't been cranky before 'cause Alice couldn't bang you." I said.

"Em, don't speak about my wife that way. And no, I haven't been, _cranky_ before because of it." Jazz retorted. I snorted at him. I was about to say something else when we heard Bella sigh.

"Edward." She said clearly. Jazz and I looked at each other then looked at Bella, checking if she was still sleeping.

"Hmmm. It seems like we're about to hear Bella's famous sleep talking." Jazz said.

"Edward… Please. Yes Edward… I love you." She mumbled ass she tossed and turned. After half an hour of sleep-talking and telling Edward she loved him, she became quiet again.

"That was interesting." Jazz said.

"Yeah." I replied. Then I got an idea. I slipped inside and took a piece of Bella's tissue. I sat beside Bella's bed.

"What are you doing?" jasper asked, slipping inside as well.

"Entertaining myself." I grinned. "Hey, why don't you see if Charlie has shaving cream or something?"

"What? Why?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Just do as I say." I said and winked at him. He still seemed confused but stood up and went out of Bella's room. After a few seconds, he returned.

"There was no shaving cream. Just toothpaste and baby power." He said, handing those two me.

"Hmmm… I guess we can use it." I said. I gently took one of Bella's hands and squirted a huge amount of toothpaste on it.

"Emmett…" jasper said, already sensing what I was about to do.

"Shut up, Jazz. This is a classic." I mumbled. I used the tissue to tickle Bella's nose and her hand with the toothpaste slapped her nose, spilling toothpaste all over it. I added powder on her hand and repeated the same process. Then I put some toothpaste on her hair. I also found her bag of toiletries. I took her deodorant and rolled it on her forehead. I was stifling my laughter when she started stirring. She was such a heavy sleeper. Jasper was getting amused too. He was chuckling beside me, taking pictures with his phone.

In just a short period of time, Bella was already covered with toothpaste, deodorant and powder. I was about to put more toothpaste on her hair again when Jasper's phone buzzed.

"Emmett, if you don't stop, she'll wake up. And Edward will be there in five minutes." Alice said through the receiver.

"Fine." I snapped. Instead of putting more powder on her, I placed it on the floor where I know her feet would hit when she wakes up.

When I already sensed Edward coming, I placed my mouth near Bella's ear and loudly said, "Edward's here!"

Her eyes immediately fluttered open and she stood right up, her feet hitting the exact spot where I predicted it would. Bella, being the eternally clumsy girl that she is and with the help of the powdery floor, fell on the ground with a muted thud.

"What the hell?" Bella said when she realized she was covered with toothpaste, powder and other stuff.

The expression on her face was priceless, and jasper and I couldn't help but to laugh. We went outside so Charlie wouldn't hear our laughter.

"Emmett! Jasper!" she said, she looked out her window and spotted us by her yard, laughing our socks off. "I hate you! How could you do this to me? Why?" she said, tears coming from her eyes.

"She was crying because she was mad and embarrassed, not because she was hurt." Jasper said when I almost felt guilty. _Almost._

"What did you do to her?" Edward snarled when he saw us.

"Just entertained myself. That will teach you not interrupted me and Rose. I only did it 'cause I had to do something with my frustration." I said, trying to make a straight face.

"Edward, please help me." Bella said and Edward immediately climbed to her window.

"What the hell, Emmett! Ugh, you'll never watch Bella again." He snarled. "You're an accomplice too, jasper."

Jasper and I laughed harder and made our way back to the Cullen house, howling with laughter and chuckling. I cant wait to tell rose what I did.

This would officially be my most unforgettable night with Isabella Swan, my brother's girlfriend.

* * *

Edward POV

Ever since that night, I never interrupted Emmett and Rose again no matter how much I can't stomach whatever they're about to do. And I also didn't let Emmett come close to Bella's house, especially when she's asleep without making him promise not to touch her.

Especially when there's toothpaste, deodorant and whatever kind of sticky thing is involved.

* * *

**thanks for reading!**

**this story popped into my head when i decided to play a prank on my sister. she was sleeping beside when i was typing my other story and i just couldn't resist the urge of disturbing her while she sleeps so peacefully.**

**i didn't do all those things emmett did. just the deodorant part... and sticking straws in her nose... and taking a picture.  
**

**yeah. i'm evil.**

**please review.**

**(/^,)  
**


	2. author's note

This is just a note from the author. Me!

This is a oneshot so what do you expect? No new chapters of course.

Sorry for being rude. Just sleepy.

Now for the true reason.

I realized that I haven't been placing disclaimers and since I have no desire to go to jail, I would just like to say this:

All characters are created by Stephenie Meyer. I am just someone who wishes I was her. Well, not exactly. Anyway. Just wanna say that. Don't wanna go to jail. Especially now since I'm already legal. Whatever. Thanks.

I'm still cool. I'm still hot.

(/^,)


End file.
